A Fine Line
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Song fic. LxLightxL. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? Character death. One-shot YAOI!


**A/N: No own Death Note. Or the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. Okay! ^.^ Welcome to my first ever Death Note fic. XD -big poof of confetti- I was listening to my iPod and I realized that many of my songs fit the pairing of LightxLxLight so I decided to make a song fic. But then I had to pick a song and it was hard to say the least. I finally settled on 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace because it sounds like them right? So I contemplated it for a while and this is what I came up with. I was encouraged by Fading from View to actually put my idea on paper so you have her to thank otherwise this probably wouldn't have ever existed. So now on with the show!**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

All is quiet except for the tapping of fingertips on a keyboard. Everyone is gone, leaving the two men alone in a nearly dark room. The tension between them was nearly at its breaking point as they struggled to focus on the Kira case. Hard because they both knew Kira was sitting in that very room, one man being him and the other knowing it yet unable to admit it to anyone other than Kira himself.

As the clock chimed two in the morning, the younger of the two stood up. Shutting down his laptop, he turned to his partner. Ebony eyes stared back at him as his fingers turned off his own computer. He stood as well and followed his companion to their bedroom. The walk to the bed was a contest of restraint between them. Everything was a game and only one could win at one time. But both had forgotten the real reason they did this, too far gone to realize exactly what they shared because they didn't want to admit it to themselves. Or each other.

Once they reached their destination, the door was opened hastily before it was slammed shut. The older man was shoved up against the door, his tall, light frame crushed by an equally tall and light frame. Pale fingers went to clutch at honey brown locks, yanking his head close enough for lips to meet in a clash of teeth. A groan was emitted by both as their hips rolled against each others.

_Every room mate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

The blood in their veins was filled with adrenaline making their hearts race. Breaths coming faster as clothes were quickly discarded, small piles haphazardly on the floor. Movements frantic, hands wandered over blemished chests only to pause and tweak pert nipples. A moan fell from pink lips turning into a gasp when nails raked a trail towards his belly button. Blood dripped from the small gashes, cutting red paths downwards.

In retaliation, the murderer bit down on the other man's bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood bloomed in their mouths as they kissed. Pulling away to meet dark eyes, he lapped at the crimson liquid that had dribbled down the side of his rival's mouth. Growling, the world's greatest detective dug his fingernails into bare hips leaving half moons that soon bled.

The drawing of blood was crucial in this ritual of dominance. For one man it represented all the blood his friend had spilt ion his quest for a utopia. For the other it showed his cruel need to cause pain and reveal his true nature to the only person who understood him even if he opposed his goals.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Light Yagami spun his partner around and pushed him face first into the mattress. Their bare skin met as the college student pressed himself against the more than willing body beneath him.

"How would you like to be fucked tonight?" the younger male asked, lips pressed just underneath the detective's ear.

Turning his head a bit, L focused his glazed eyes on Light. "Tear me apart Kira-kun," he said, voice roughened by arousal.

Chuckling, Light was always pleased by his fuck-buddy's forward attitude. "As you wish." And without any preparation, he forced his way inside the paler man's entrance. He met resistance as he passed the ring of muscle and more as L squeezed around him which made it harder to thrust in. L had a habit of slowing his progress in this way making Light suspect he was a masochist which was fine by him. He was a tad masochistic as well.

"Ngh…" L groaned as he clamped down around the cock of the male dominating him. He knew there was nothing easy to this relationship. It had been born of lust and sexual frustration and he saw no reason to make it any easier on himself. Forcing this pain upon himself served a dual purpose, giving him painful pleasure as well as punishing himself for ever letting this happen.

Having fully sheathed his erection in L's ass, Light pulled out and shoved back in roughly, not even giving the other time to adjust. Not that he ever did. Nothing about this could be called making love. This was raw sex, fucking your partner into the mattress until they screamed for release or begged for mercy. Of course L did neither. He demanded for touches which Light could decide to provide. Usually he did because when it was L taking him, he gave back what he got. Or in this case, what had not been given. His pace was fast and hard, not always hitting the prostate as he jerked off L in time with his thrusts. L groaned, moaned and whimpered each time he was penetrated, his nails clawing at the bed sheets below him. Light was indeed tearing apart his insides as he had requested.

As L started to tighten and relax sporadically, Light rammed into his prostate causing him to gasp loudly.

"Fuck yes!" L yelled, hissing through his teeth when light bit his shoulder, piercing the skin.

"I love it when you talk dirty L," Light whispered into L's ear as he felt his orgasm build.

"P-perhaps because I am always polite-"L cut off his sentence to regain his breath when Light thrust against his sweet spot causing him to gasp for breath. "-and do not speak such vulgar language for anyone but you Kira-kun." A needy whimper left his lips, teeth biting them as he felt his climax take over his body.

"Right as always," Light chuckled and groaned when the tight tunnel enclosing his cock tightened even more and L shuddered beneath him. With one last thrust, he buried himself deep inside of the sugar addict just before he let his orgasm take over his body. He waited until he had regained his breath and pulled out.

L could feel the semen and blood leaking from his abused ass and sighed as Light lifted his weight from the older man's body. The bed sank when Light stretched out on the mattress. L hissed while the man beside him pulled his from its submissive position to settle him against Light's lean figure. Light laid his head against the back of his partner's shoulder, already drifting off. His hands clutched L's body close in a possessive embrace making L smile before he too let sleep overtake him.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

The next morning arrived awakening the sleeping men as an alarm clock shrieked. The time read seven o'clock. L untangled himself from Light's grasp before heading to the shower. He could hear the patter of Light's feet against the carpet as he followed. Both getting in the shower, they washed each other. ;Light was careful of L's abused hole and washed the area carefully. They finished up in about ten minutes, heading back to the room they had shared last night to get dressed. Light put on his usual slacks and polo as L donned his baggy jeans and white long sleeve t-shirt.

Going downstairs to begin work before the others showed up, the two passed the day by exchanging opinions, never once hinting about the intimate activities they engaged in behind closed doors. Their movements were easy and unstrained but distant from one another. All too soon the day wound down to night and the others on the task force left to go home.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love_ _you?_

Repeating the procedure that had happened last night, they went to the bedroom. L lead the way this time and opened the door to reveal clean sheets and bedclothes. Watari was a man who, thankfully, didn't ask any questions. Taking Light's hand, L jerked him towards the bed ands pushed him down into the soft material.

"Take off your cloths Kira-kun. Just like the good little boy you pretend to be," L said, his eyes smoldering as he rid himself of his own clothes. Whenever L took control the process was slower. The odd mannered man enjoyed taking his time, dominating Light fully, seeing as this was his only chance to do just that.

"Yes L," Light replied and removed his garments with purposeful movements. Light, known as Kira to the world, gave the reins over to his rival and friend to savor the feelings of being under someone's control. It was funny, but L was the only person he trusted enough to do this. Even if they both knew he would kill L in the end.

Once were both naked, L crawled over Light as he laid on the cool sheets. Their lips met in a languid, teasing dance as tongues meet and curled around each other. Slender fingers, pale in contrast to the sun kissed skin of his friend's, traced nonsense patterns over hardening nubs and over each exposed inch of skin. Light shivered from the feather light touches and returned them. He caressed L's back, arms and chest avoiding the semi-hard erection L had just as L avoided his.

This method of slow, torturous pleasure awakening every nerve ending in the body, to hum with every sensation of skin brushing against skin, thrilled them almost as much as the rough sex did. Both had their rewards, one to serve animalistic passions and the other to satisfy the need to feel loved and cared about.

Finally, when it became too much, their hands stroked their partner's erect cock. Their pace still lazy, fingertips circling around leaking heads, the goal to induce as much pleasure as possible. The humming in their bodies strengthened, resonating through their anatomy. Nudging Light's legs apart, he settled between them to press his erection against the entrance of the willing man below him. L pushed in slowly, only moving an inch or so inside at a time. As he was swallowed by Light's hot, tight figure, Light sighed when L was fully seated inside him. Pulling out and pushing in, L's thrusts unhurried, he brushed Light's prostate causing him to breath in deeply and exhaling with shaky gasps.

Nothing was fast when L dominated Light. He drew out each gasp and moan from the college student who withered below him, savoring it. They lost themselves in the lazy pace of their lovemaking, reaching their peak with a mind numbing intensity.

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know.._

"I love you L," Light whispered.

_Only when you stop to think about me, Do you know…_

"I love you as well Kira-kun," L replied, his voice saddened because he knew this was the end.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

They fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time that night. The morning came, dreary and cold. They awoke and repeated their daily routine, going downstairs to proceed working on the Kira case. Each member of the task force arrived to greet them and begin working on catching the killer of killers.

_I hate-_

_You hate-_

_I hate-_

_You love me!_

Hours passed and then L felt a tightening in his chest. Placing a hand over his heart, he knew what was happening. He was dying. Falling from his chair, the world's greatest detective felt himself slipping away. Light came rushing to his side and called his name, voice frantic with worry.

Smiling, L closed his eyes. He knew Light was Kira and that he had orchestrated his death. He also knew that Light had sincerely loved him but admitting it had meant his fate was sealed. To die by the hands of his only friend and lover.

Light watched as L died before him. He felt the part of his heart L had held, die as his lover did.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_


End file.
